


Bunny

by helladirections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cocky Niall, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frat Boy Niall, Making Out, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helladirections/pseuds/helladirections
Summary: A combination of a very specific cocky-Niall request and the drabble prompt “After everything... I’d still choose you”.





	Bunny

A political debate. The assignment wasn’t that hard. Just have a political debate. Y/n had a friend in the class and they both liked politics, their views were similar enough that they were able to listen to each other but different enough that they often had drunk debates just for fun. An easy assignment.

Except it wasn’t an easy assignment because the Professor decided not to let them pick their own partners, insisting that they would just pick people they agreed with. Well yeah, obviously. So as he went around the classroom assigning partners randomly, she held her breath. She squeezed her hands closed and felt her heart thumping against her chest.

“Alright there’s four of you left,” the professor said under his breath as he tried to pick out pairings. “Niall, you can choose who you’d like to be paired with.”

Of course he could choose. Of course the kid who never shuts up, ever, and disagrees with everything that everyone says gets to choose. Of course the guy who’s hooked up with most of the female population under 25 gets to choose. Of course the guy with the blue eyes and soft hair and cute butt… Of course.

“I want her.” He pointed behind him and nodded his head in her directions. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Great. Just great.

After class y/n was basically forced to give Niall her number, something she had sworn to her friend she would never do because they both knew he would only use it to make fun of her and try for a booty call. Gross.

They decided to meet up at his house, because she didn’t want him having any idea where she lived. That was private information and she didn’t want him stalking her. But she almost regretted that decision when he opened the door and she walked in to a house that smelled like week-old weed and mold and alcohol and something else she couldn’t quite place. She scrunched up her nose as he turned to look at her.

“Bunny rabbit.”

“What?”

“Oh um. Bunny rabbit. You scrunched your nose and it looked like a bunny rabbit. Kinda cute,” he told her with a shrug. She probably wasn’t supposed to hear the original comment, so she let it slide for now.

They sat down together at his kitchen table, and she reached into her backpack to take out her notebook and other supplied. But he stopped her with a hand on her back.

“Hey, hey, hey. What’re you doing?”

“Um… I’m getting out the assignment. So we can do it. The assignment.”

He chuckled a bit. “Got a bit of a bite to ya, huh?”

Y/n just rolled her eyes. Yeah, sure, whatever. A bite. If a bite means getting the assignment done as quickly as possible so she could get the fuck out of there and go home, then sure, she had a bite.

She shrugged her shoulder so he would remove his hand, but he didn’t seem to get the hint. Or at least he didn’t want to. She let out a disgruntled sigh.

“You need to stop touching me,” she said with force.

Immediately he removed his hand, holding it up in surrender. “Fine by me,” he mumbled as he walked back to the other chair at the table. “Not gonna be saying that later on, though. I promise ya that.”

Y/n was finally able to get him to focus, even if only for a little white. The assignment was pretty specific. They had to have a political debate about something in the newspaper. But it had to the be the newspaper in town, and it had to be from the past week, and it had to be something they didn’t know very much about, and they could only rely on the newspaper for information. It was incredibly frustrating.

They flipped through a large stack of newspapers which Niall had collected during the week. Niall tried to chat with y/n casually, but she wouldn’t allow it. No, if she allowed idle chit chat then what else might she allow? What if he said something horrible? What if he said something that _wasn’t_ horrible?

“Bike lines.” His voice broke her focus.

“What?”

“Bike lanes,” he said again. He tossed the newspaper across the table, so she could see the article he was looking at. “They want to get rid of parking on 13th street and put in a two-lane bike lane instead.”

Y/n read over the short article. City council would be voting next week and there was apparently strong opinions on both sides. Something like ten people on each side. Which sounds small, but for a small college town, for a city council debate, it was pretty significant.

“Ok, bike lanes,” she agreed.

They spent about an hour together reading and re-reading various articles about the proposed project. And honestly, Niall was pretty smart. He had a lot of background knowledge of city politics and county politics and it kind of shocked y/n. The biggest surprise came when it was time to pick sides and actually have the debate, and both of them wanted to be on the same side of the argument.

“This is supposed to be a _debate_ ,” she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. “I know, but the other side of the argument is honestly so dumb. I mean, come on. Who cares if you can’t park directly in front of Starbucks? Like, just park a block away and spend one minute walking, it’s not that big of a deal.”

She raised her eyebrows and let out a little sigh.

“What, you don’t agree with me?”

“No, you idiot. That’s the problem. I actually _do_ agree with you.”

“Hey! ‘m not an idiot…” he huffed.

It was silent for a moment before a smirk grew over his face. Y/n could already tell that no good would come of this. Come of whatever he was about to say.

“How about we make a bet then, yeah?” he suggested with a sly lilt to his words.

“What kind of bet?”

“Well, the winner gets to be on the right side of the debate.”

She rolled her eyes. “Obviously. I meant, what are we betting on?”

Niall cocked his head to the side and tapped his fingers on the table. “We have a week to do the assignment, right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she responded hesitantly.

He nodded his head and walked over to her side of the table, leaning over with an amused look still plastered on his face.

“I bet you that after you let me take you out on one real date, you’ll be begging me for m’cock.”

She let out a little gasp. “Absolutely not!”

“What? You think you’ll be begging for it sooner? Afraid to lose?”

“Ughhh,” she groaned. Y/n aggressively kicked the chair out behind her as she stood up and walked back towards Niall’s front door. “Fine. Fine. I’ll let you take me out on one date. But!” she stopped herself and held up her hand. “I have three rules.”

“Anything, babe.” Niall walked towards her again, arms crossed in front of his chest, challenging her.

“Ok, one. It can’t be in public. I don’t want anyone to know I’m spending any time with you, ok?”

He rolled his eyes but agreed.

“Two. The date needs to be at least three days before the assignment is due. I’m not risking a late assignment for your ass.”

“And third?”

“Third.” She paused. Walked right up to him and put a finger on his chest. “You better not fucking dare touch me unless I tell you it’s ok, got it? My best friend’s a cop and I’ll call him right up. He’ll have your ass in cuffs before you can yell ‘not all men’ at the back of my head.”

He pushed her finger away and watched her arm fall next to her body. “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling,” he promised. “Now then, where should we go for our first date?” He grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet off of the counter nearby.

 

 They’d been in the car for about twenty minutes already, most of that time in silence. She didn’t know where he was taking her, and she was a little bit afraid to ask. Y/n made him promise, several times, that he was still following rule number one. No public places.

It was that magical time of day right before sunset. It felt like when you were a kid and it was finally starting to get towards summer time and you could go out and play in the front yard after dinner because it was still light out. Everything felt like a light shade of blue and tasted like right after your dad mows the grass. Her favorite time of day.

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Niall asked, peaking over beside him. Her forehead was glued was the window next to her and her eyes were wide.

“Oh um, just… nothing,” she lied. Reluctantly, she removed her gaze from the rows of trees passing by.

“Now I know that’s not true.” He chuckled a bit. “Babe, this is a _date._ The whole point of a date is to talk to each other. So talk to me. What were you looking at? Or thinking about? Or… or something?” he pleaded with her.

She took a deep breath. “Ok. I um… I was looking at the trees. My neighborhood growing up had the same trees and I don’t see them too often anymore so I um… I was just thinking about them.”

He turned his head for just a fraction of a second to see what she was talking about. “Sweet Gum.”

“What?”

“Sweet Gum. That’s the name of the tree.”

“Oh.” It was silent for another moment. “Why are they called that?”

“I don’t really know. But I know why you don’t see them anymore.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah um. You know those spikey fruits they drop?”

She laughed. “My family called them pokey balls.”

He shook his head. “That must get real confusing. Didn’t you play Pokemon as a kid?”

“Of course! There’s this thing called context, Horan.”

“Anyway.” She noticed a soft smile on his face as he focused on the road ahead of them. “Those are the reason why you don’t see them much anymore. Too dangerous. Lot’s of city got rid of them, made them illegal to plant new ones. That sort of thing. This is an old part of town though.”

Y/n gave a noncommittal hum.

Before she could ask anything further, Niall turned the car off of the main road and onto a curvy little path that didn’t look like it had seen a car in years.

“Not public,” she acknowledged.

“Not public,” he confirmed.

The path turned into gravel, which turned into dirt, which turned into grass. He stopped the car and the two of them hopped out. Y/n followed closely behind as Niall led them over to a picnic table situated just beneath a Sweet Gum tree.

“Got some sandwiches in the car.” He pointed back behind them. “Thought we could sit and look out at the pond, if that’s ok?”

For the first time in the several months of knowing him, y/n witnessed Niall acting nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked down towards the ground before looking up at her through his eyelashes. The beautiful blue eyes made her a bit weak, as she just nodded her head.

“So, how did you find this place?” she asked.

A deep red started rushing to his cheeks. He was nervous. He was embarrassed. He was everything that she thought he wasn’t. He made it impossible for her to hate him.

“I grew up a few towns over, yeah? And the summer m’friends and I learned to drive… we got bored sometimes. We drove around and ended up here.” He shrugged. Yeah, she really couldn’t hate him anymore. Maybe she would lose this bet. “We named it slutty point.” Oh, there it is.

She rolled her eyes. “Seriously? I was just starting to think you were a decent guy, too.”

He chuckled a bit. “We were kids. And my mate lost his virginity in a truck parked right over there.” He pointed over towards a small clearing on the other side of where his car was parked.

They sat and talked for a while, overlooking the pond. She spotted a few turtles and a little school of fish, but other than that, they were completely alone. Niall turned out to be not as bad as she originally thought. Sure, he was cocky, and they were on this date literally as a bet. But he also knew all these details about the plants and trees around them. Knew all their Latin names, even. His stories were sweet, but would almost always start or end with a detail that reminded y/n exactly who she was out here on a date with.

The sandwiches were tasty. By the time they got around to eating them, the sun was starting to set, and the birds were starting to chirp around them. There was a bit of a breeze which made gentle ripples in the pond. The sound was soothing. There was a comfortable silence between them as they finished eating.

“I’ve got one more surprise for ya,” Niall spoke softly.

Y/n raised her brows. “Oh? What’s that?”

“Just wait here, I’ll be right back.”

He ran off back towards his car, and she couldn’t help but watch him. His cute little butt shook from side as he ran off. He had a bit of a limp, which he had told her was from a gimpy knee. His back muscles were prominent as his t shirt clung to his frame from the wind.

She closed her eyes and lied back on the small blanket they had been sitting on. The sounds of nature surrounded her. Y/n was so relaxed she didn’t even hear Niall’s footsteps as he came back to her. Only heard the gentle strum of a guitar and opened her eyes.

“You play?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Don’t talk about it much. Makes me look a bit sissy.” He paused for a moment. “But it always helps get into a girl’s pants, ya know.”

She had been grinning while he spoke, until he got to that last part. Everything he was saying had been working until then. She scrunched her nose up a bit at his words.

“Calm down there, bunny,” he teased.

“Well play me something then,” she insisted, lying back down and closing her eyes again.

“Not gonna look at me? It’s a pretty nice view.” He started to strum.

“Hard pass,” she responded softly.

“Yeh try to be tough, but we both know you’re just a little bunny rabbit deep down.”

She didn’t fight him on that, only stayed quiet and listened as his strumming became more organized and he began a song. It was nice, relaxing. He had a sweet voice that sounded like a lollipop at the doctor’s office when you’re seven years old. It melted like honey over the notes of the guitar, and her body melted likewise into the blanket beneath her.

The song tapered out, but she didn’t open her eyes right away. Her breathing was soft, through open lips. The air was chilled to just the right temperature.

She heard some shuffling from next to her as Niall set down his guitar in the grass and took a spot next to y/n. He let out a soft sigh. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see something sweet and calming beside her. But Niall’s eyes were trained on her chest.

She covered herself up. “Hey!”

He shrugged before resting his head back down on the blanket. “Sorry bunny. Just so beautiful, ya know?”

How could he make something so rude sound so sweet? She shoved him a bit with a giggle. “I’m not gonna fall for it, ya know.”

“I know,” he responded with a small sigh. “I might, though.”

“You gonna take the dumb side of the debate?”

“I might just.”

She waited for a moment.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

At that, he rolled over on top of her, holding most of his weight with his arms next to her head. She let out a “hmph” as the action and opened her eyes. When she looked up, she saw his piercing blue eyes staring right back at her.

He lifted his brow, asking for permission. “Rule three,” he mumbled.

She nodded, “Yeah.”

Niall leaned down, attaching their lips softly. His lips were pillow soft and tasted like the sandwiches they had just shared. The kiss was slow, gentle, and deliberate. Their lips parted just slightly, but he didn’t push his tongue into her mouth as she thought he would. With his weight on one arm, he used his other hand to gently stroke her hair behind her ears.

When he broke the kiss, she lifted her chin just a bit, chasing his lips, not ready for the kiss to end.

“Y’want more?” he asked with a smirk.

“Yeah,” she breathed out.

At that, he crashed their lips back together again. Not at all gentle like the last time. This kiss was sharp and hungry and desperate. It felt like they were running out of time. Like any moment someone would show up and yell at them to get off the lawn. She didn’t care though, liked it even. Liked that he bit her lip and handled her a bit roughly.

“Y’like that bunny?” he asked between kisses.

“Shut up.” She pulled his head back down towards her and he smiled into her mouth.

This time he did push his tongue past her lips. Y/n’s own tongue met his and they tangled together a bit. He began to rut down onto her thigh, and she could feel his length growing hard. Really hard. She dropped a hand down to stroke it from outside of his jeans.

“Jesus, how big is that thing?”

He laughed. “Just the right size, bunny, promise.”

They went at it like this for a while. Kissing deeply, harshly, and grinding onto each other. Her breaths turned into gasps, which he swallowed up easily. He reached down between them, feeling her outside of her pants before dipping his hand underneath. When his fingers touch her center, she let out a gasp.

“That’s it, bunny,” he whispered. “Give it to me.”

His strokes started up and down between her folds, and migrated up to her clit where he rubbed harshly with small circles. She bucked her hips and he bit her lower lip, pulling it back with him as she chuckled.

“I’m good at this, aren’t I,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she responded again.

He chuckled, but obliged. His fingers continued working, her core growing wetter and hotter with each passing second. When his fingers left their spot, she let out a little wine, but he shushed her. With one finger he moved down to finger at her entrance, and her wine turned into a little bit of a moan. She covered her mouth with her hand, embarrassed.

“’s ok, bunny,” he promised her. “I’m just really good at what I do.”

She wanted to fight back at him. Bite back with something clever. But her mind wouldn’t let her get there. She was lost. She was fucked out already even though he hadn’t actually entered her yet.

He continued circling her entrance softly, before tilting his hand so his thumb could get back to work on her clit. While she was distracted by that, he pushed on finger in. He wasn’t soft with it. He was hard and fast deep and she couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation.

“That’s nothing, bunny. M’cock is gonna feel even better.”

“If I let you,” she responded between raspy breaths.

“Oh, you’ll let me.”

He continued working, adding in a second finger, then a third. He worked up a sweat just from holding himself up while pleasuring her. Y/n kicked out her legs as her body started to squirm. She was getting close, and Niall knew it. That’s when he pulled his fingers away. She whimpered a bit, eyes squeezed shut.

He lowered his lips right next to her ear. “Y’want my cock, bunny?” he asked.

She whimpered.

“Gotta ask for it. Wanna hear you ask for it.”

She shook her head.

“Fine, not getting my cock then.”

“Not losing the bet,” she insisted.

He laughed. “There’s that bite.”

“Think you want my cunt more, anyway.”

He groaned. “You can’t say things like that, bunny. Already so hard. Can’t say those things.”

 “Take me to the car, and I’ll let you keep trying,” she told him. “Not gonna take my pants off outside. Bugs,” she reasoned.

He chuckled a bit. “Whatever you say, bunny.”

Niall lifted her body and carried her over the car, which he had left unlocked. He set her down on her feet and opened the door to the backseat. She blushed as she went in, lying down across the soft leather interior.

He crawled in on top of her and started to lean down and kiss her, but he stopped with his lips lightly grazing hers. “Let you have my cock, but you gotta ask for it.”

“Let you have my mouth, but you gotta ask for it,” she countered.

He raised his brow.

“What happened to your cunt? Can’t’ take it off the table now, bunny.”

“Was it ever really on the table? Do you want my mouth or not, Niall,” she bit back at him.

“Shit,” he groaned. “Fuck yeah I want your mouth.”

They rearranged their bodies so he was sitting up and she was sitting on her knees next to him, bent over at the waist while she waited for him to take off his pants. His dick sprung up, hitting his stomach and leaving a small shiny spot from the precum that was already leaking out of his tip. The tip was a deep red, almost purple.

She looked at it with open eyes before spitting on her hand and grasping it at the base. She gave a few experimental strokes, up and down, before really leaning down and taking the head in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around it and he groaned out deeply, placing his hand on the back of her head.

“Oh shit, bunny,” he moaned out.

He let his hand stroke up and down her spine as she worked on him with her mouth. His head fell backwards against the seat as he felt that familiar burn growing at the base of his stomach. Niall felt himself getting closer and closer, eventually using his grip on y/n’s hair to pull her off of him.

“Bunny, bunny,” he panted. “Wanna get you off first, gotta taste you first.”

“What a gentleman,” she teased.

“Careful now. Don’t wanna bite too hard or you won’t get what you want.”

She moved her body, squeezing in the tight space so that her back was against the door, one leg up on the seat and the other over the back of the driver’s seat. He looked at her with hunger before he dove in, giving her what she wanted most.

“Taste so sweet,” he mumbled between licks.

He started gentle, but soon used his fingers to open her up and push his tongue deep inside of her. She couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling. He switched out his tongue for his fingers, moving his mouth up to her clit and sucking it in between his lips.

Her whimpers and pants turned into moans as she felt herself getting closer. She dug her fingers into Niall’s soft hair and pulled just a bit. He hummed at the action, sending vibrations throughout her body. That did her in. She pulled hard on his hair as she orgasm came over her in a wave. She shouted it out his name, the only thing her mind could really grasp at the moment. _NiallNiallNiallNiallNiall._

He kept licking into her until she finished coming down from her high, and then he licked a bit more. Cleaning her up, and moaning at the taste of her climax. When it became too much for her, she used her grip on him to lift his head away from her.

“You want to finish?” She asked, nodding her head down towards his still-hard dick, resting against his stomach and smearing a mess of precum among the sweat that now lined his torso.

“Yeah, fuck,” he responded.

She got back into the position she had been in before, swallowing him whole. It only took a few bobs of her head for him to cum, shooting into the back of her throat. She took it all and swallowed it down, opening her mouth to show him. That earned another groan.

“Come here, bunny,” he said softly, lifting his arm.

They laid there, together, in the back seat of Niall’s car. Both fucked out. Both with a mess of a head of hair. Both smiling.

“Hey, I won the bet,” she realized, turning to him.

He laughed a bit. “Guess you did, bunny. Pro-cars it is.”

 

A week and a half later, they turned in their assignment. A recording of their debate and a short paper explaining the arguments of each side. Y/n was a bit frustrated – they were distracted by each other while debating and didn’t do a very good job.

“Worst grade I’ve gotten on an assignment in years,” he told her when the grades had been posted online.

“Yeah? Me too,” she laughed.

It was quiet for a moment. They were sitting together on her bed, his arm around her shoulder. He placed a soft kiss to the top of her head.

“After everything… I’d still choose you.”


End file.
